


Special Guests

by embroiderama



Series: Truth 'Verse [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Jensen knew it was finally time to tell their truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Guests

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a little while ago for a ficlet meme prompt from weesta. This part of the future I envision for Jeff and Jensen in this 'verse, and while I don't know that the rest of that happy ending will ever get written, I hope that readers of the series will enjoy this little snippet of their future.

Jeff rubbed his palms over his knees to dry off the nervous sweat as he sat down next to Jensen on the couch. Officially, he and Jensen were booked together on the late night talk show for a promotion celebrating the tenth anniversary of the Supernatural pilot airing on the WB. Jeff would add in a pitch for his upcoming movie, and Jensen would mention his new directorial project, but the other part of their agenda for the night was what had Jeff struggling to maintain his calm.

He and Jensen and their respective publicists had gone back and forth on their options, and certainly there were other ways to go but Jeff didn’t want anything too serious, and Jensen didn’t want anything too tawdry, so late night network television had seemed like a good compromise. Of course, a magazine article was scheduled to be published the next day, a bit of orchestration to make sure fans and critics wouldn’t have to turn to YouTube for confirmation. It was all kind of ridiculous, but the rumors had been getting awkward to handle, and Jeff wasn’t blind to the positive effect there might be for some kid somewhere.

Jeff’s heart raced as he laughed at Jimmy Fallon’s jokes about…something, and he felt Jensen’s shoulder brush against his—a silent reminder to calm down. Jeff wasn’t worried about the potential blow-back for his career. He had more money in the bank than he knew what to do with, and he figured his romantic lead days were dwindling in any case. Jensen had been socking away his money too, between the show and all those conventions, and even if his career behind the camera didn’t take off the two of them could live comfortably for the rest of their lives.

He wasn’t worried about money, and he wasn’t worried about their families because everybody they cared about already knew, for better or for worse. The thing that made his palms sweat was the idea that Jensen might regret it—that the internalized homophobia that had dogged him at the beginning of their relationship would come back to bite him when assholes on the internet started calling him a fag. Jensen being hurt by other people’s hate—that was the outcome he feared.

“So,” Jimmy said leading them to the new topic of conversation as planned, “is there anything more personal you’d like to share with our audience?”

Jeff’s throat went dry, his chest tight, but then he felt Jensen’s hand on his, and he let himself relax as their fingers slipped together. Jensen’s hand was dry and steady, and Jeff looked into his eyes and saw the grown man, past thirty-five now, who could take whatever society threw at him. He heard the audience gasp, and when Jeff looked up at the monitor he saw that the camera was focused in on their hands, joined together, resting atop their knees, which were pressed against each other.

Jensen grinned, and Jeff couldn’t help himself. He leaned over, put his other hand behind Jensen’s head, and pulled him in for a kiss. The audience exploded in whistling and applause, and if he and Jensen kissed straight through to the commercial break, well, Jeff didn’t much care.


End file.
